Tali'Zorah nar Rayya/Unique dialogue
On occasion when Tali is in the squad, she will engage in conversations unique to her. __TOC__ Mass Effect Unique Dialogue Throughout Shepard's travels, there are specific points where Tali will voice her opinions. *On Citadel: Signal Tracking, when Shepard asks the AI if the matter can be resolved peacefully Tali will object to that line with this: "How can you say that to this thing? You know it will turn on us!" *On Noveria, if Shepard has the spacer background and asks if Anoleis has a problem with spacers, Anoleis will claim that transient populations provide "unreliable consumer bases" and that they are "tax dodgers." If Tali is in the squad, she will respond with, "I had no idea we were so troubling to your bottom line." *Later on Noveria, when Lorik Qui'in describes the response to Matriarch Benezia's arrival, Tali remarks, "young males of all species have strange ideas of what the asari are like." *If Shepard intimidates the ERCS guards in Lorik Qui'in's office, Tali questions their confidence in their belief that Shepard is bluffing. *Also on Noveria, when talking with Mira about activating the neutron purge, Tali responds with an important safety tip: "Don't press big red buttons." *On Feros **When Gavin Hossle tells of the danger in recovering his data, Tali says to Shepard, "what is it about you that makes people think we enjoy being in harm's way?" **When meeting the Thorian, Tali will say "Keelah, what is that?" *On Therum when the crew needs an escape plan Tali says "He needs to move faster!" referring to Joker. Talk to Squadmate *On the Citadel: **When at the Council's chambers, Tali will say "Three hundred years ago, the geth drove my people to exile. We asked the Council to wipe the synthetics out, but they ignored our pleas." If Kaidan, Ashley, or Wrex is there they'll say "Maybe if they listened we wouldn't be here now." **If you are near the Krogan Monument on the Presidium and talk to Tali, she will comment by saying "The krogan rebelled against the council, yet they have a statue on the Citadel, And we quarians still live as outcasts." if Wrex is in your party also he'll respond by saying "At least you still live. In another two hundred years, this statue may be the only evidence my people ever existed." **When you are near the Relay Monument on the Presidium, if you talk to Tali she will say "The Protheans obviously understood the aesthetics value of the Mass relays. Something we quarians have learned to appreciate during our wanderings." **At Flux, Tali will say "This music is.. interesting. I wonder if I can find a copy to bring back to the flotilla." **At Chora's Den, if you speak to Tali, she will comment by saying "Dancers are highly respected by my people. But I get the feeling these women are not held in high esteem." **On the catwalk of the Normandy's docking bay, if you talk to Tali, she'll say "The Normandy is amazing Shepard, it's an honor to be among her crew." Spontaneous Sometimes Tali will say something spontaneously, without being prompted. *During the mission to Therum: **When first seeing the outpost Tali will say "Knocking down the front door seems stupid. Maybe we can find a side window?" **In the Prothean Ruins before the first elevator, Tali states "It looks like this cavern formed around the ruin. After it was built." *On Ilos, after speaking with Vigil, Tali will make a rather sad comment on how the Protheans were defeated trying to fight against rogue machines and how it is similar to what happened between the quarians and the geth. *During the assigment UNC: Lost Module on Eletania: **If you choose to kill the Space Monkeys instead of searching them for the module (either by shooting them or running them over with the Mako), Tali will comment on it by saying, "That was a little extreme... wasn't it?" Mass Effect 2 Unique Dialogue Throughout Shepard's travels, there are specific points where Tali will voice her opinions. *Aboard the Normandy SR-2: **If UNC: Hades' Dogs was completed in Mass Effect, Tali will remind Shepard that Cerberus thought enslaving Thorian Creepers and rachni was a good idea upon joining the crew. **Once Shepard retrieves the FBA Couplings for Gabby and Kenneth on the Normandy, they will offer to play Poker. If Tali has been recruited, Kenneth will ask if she's in. She'll respond "Sure, sounds like fun." Shepard could charm and win 500 credits out of the game, she would comment that they should "never underestimate Shepard." If Shepard uses intimidate to win, she would tease Kenneth for taking Shepard's threats seriously. In case Shepard chooses not to charm or intimidate Kenneth but announces that they intend to play for keeps, Tali will say "Oh no, what did I get myself into?" and after Shepard wins 100 credits she will remark: "And I thought I had a good poker face." *On the Citadel: **When talking to a receptionist at the docks, Tali will be outraged by the fact that the new security rules banned the gas canisters that the volus need for their enviro-suit. **In Zakera Ward, asking Captain Bailey about his abusing suspects results in his defending himself by claiming a need for tough discipline in the streets. Tali notes that this sounds like a certain turian they know. **During the Citadel: Crime in Progress assignment: ***Lia'Vael nar Ulnay is being accused of theft; Tali will have numerous statements defending the accused, particularly regarding the accusations of vagrancy. Strangely, if you complete her loyalty mission before you encounter Lia'Vael, Tali will still refer to herself as "vas Neema" despite having her name changed. ***If Shepard says that Kor Tun's insulting attitude is not worth getting angry about Tali will say how she is tempted to jack the volus' olfactory filters to smell like refuse. The other members of Shepard's squad will offer their own opinions on that. ****Jack will comment with "Just kick his ass." ****Zaeed will say "A rifle butt to the head would be faster". ****Miranda will make a comment about her being "juvenile". ****Kasumi will say "Can you do that? I know some people who... Nah, forget it". ****Jacob will say "You've got a nasty streak to you, huh?". ****Garrus will say "Remind me never to get on your bad side". **During Thane’s Loyalty Mission, when asking Captain Bailey about the Shepard VI which Mouse was selling, after Bailey tells Shepard about the data deletion message the VI gives, Tali jokes, "That's pretty extreme, Shepard." *On the Collector ship, if Shepard chooses the Renegade response, that the Illusive Man set them up, Tali will reply that she always knew Cerberus couldn't be trusted. *On Tuchanka: **During Grunt's loyalty mission when the clan leader tells you about the Rite of Passage, Tali will say: "Wait, so this is a Pilgrimage?". **During Mordin's loyalty mission when entering the Weyrloc base, Tali will comment that krogan put a lot of resources into a hospital. Mordin will comment that the hospital is excellent for repopulation. Upon entering the labs and Mordin comments on hint of dead flesh, Tali comments that she's glad that she can turn off her suit's olfactory filters. ***Upon finding the missing scout, Shepard can charm the scout, saying that he's acting like a quarian with a belly-ache. Tali takes offense to this by saying "I'm standing right here!", but is surprised when it actually works. *On Illium: **During Illium: Indentured Service, when Shepard talks the Synthetic Insights rep into buying the contract, Tali has special responses: ***Intimidate: Tali will threaten to have the entire Migrant Fleet park over Synthetic Insight's headquarters. ***Charm: Tali will say that the Migrant Fleet would be grateful towards Synthetic Insights, and would be willing to make more purchases from them. **During Samara's recruitment mission, upon coming across Niftu Cal, a volus boasting about his biotic abilities: ***When Niftu says he will "toss Wasea about like a rag doll", Tali will remark that "He can barely talk, much less fight." ***If Shepard prevents Niftu from joining the fight, after Niftu walks away Tali will simply reply with "Nicely done." ***If Shepard allows Niftu to join the fight after Niftu runs away Tali says, "We should have stopped him Shepard." *Aboard the Derelict Reaper: **At the end of the Reaper IFF mission, the squad will debate as to whether or not to take the geth sniper with them. Tali will favor leaving the geth citing the possibility that the geth might get into the Normandy's systems. **Upon seeing the explosive containers during the first Husk attack, Tali will make a note on the containers and ask if Shepard wants her to blow them up. *If Legion is recruited before Tali and is brought along in Tali's recruit mission, in the last room where the squad meets Tali, she will warn Shepard of a geth behind the squad and attempt to shoot Legion. *During Legion's loyalty mission, when the party initially enters the ship, Legion will mention that it is possible to rewrite the virus. Tali mentions that although the heretics will no longer be a problem, reunification will make the geth stronger, and she expresses concern about future attacks. *During the Suicide Mission: **If Tali is chosen to lead the second diversion squad during the Suicide Mission, she will end up dying after being hit by a Collector attack. Her final words are "There were too many. Lost my shields. Suit ruptures...too many...Keelah se'lai...". **Tali will argue against sparing the Collector Base, saying that they fought to stop it, and using it doesn't make it right. *In Lair of the Shadow Broker: **If Tali is in the party when the Dracon Trade Center is bombed, she will utter a soft "Keelah." **If Tali is brought along to the Shadow Broker Base, the Shadow Broker will express his surprise at Shepard's choice in squadmate, citing Tali's ignominious display of leadership skills on Haestrom. Talk to Squad Mate *Citadel: On the balcony of the Presidium Embassy, Tali will note that it is near where they first met, and how they have come a long way from dealing with Fist's thugs. *Derelict Reaper: After a then-unknown entity snipes a couple husks, Shepard can talk with Tali about the Dragon's Teeth and the temple-like structure. *Illium: Near the trade kiosk with the volus shorting prefabs, Tali will note that few quarians have seen Illium because the flotilla is barred from entering the system. *Omega: Tali will comment on the line outside of Afterlife. She'll say that parts of Omega reminds her of life on the Flotilla, cramped and crowded, but unlike the Flotilla there is no sense of family, just fear. *Tuchanka: On the balcony near the Shaman, Tali will make observations about how the destruction of Tuchanka is mostly of the krogan's own making. If Grunt is present, he will draw a parallel to the quarian's homeworld and sarcastically ask her how their "slave race" turned out. If Mordin is present, he will say that most of the destruction was there before the salarians showed up, and the krogan bombed themselves back to a primitive state. Tali will then comment that the quarians were driven from their world, how the krogan are wasting theirs, and maybe the krogan need to lose it in order to realize what they had. **Urz: Upon initiating dialogue with the varren, after it has been wounded in a pit fight, Tali will assure Shepard that "he'll be alright." Spontaneous Sometimes Tali will say something spontaneously, without being prompted. *Zakera Ward: Between level 27 and level 28, Tali will converse with Garrus, who asks if she misses the long elevator rides. The conversation, or teasing, continues until Tali reminds Garrus of her shotgun. *N7: Blood Pack Base: When you approach the 2 large fuel tanks at the end of the assignment, Tali will say "Interesting. Let's take a closer look." After you destroy the 4 containment cells, she will yell "We have to get out of here!" *If an enemy summons a Combat Drone she says "Watch out, that's not my drone!" *When deploying her own Combat Drone, Tali sometimes says: "Go get 'em, Chatika! Good girl!", "Nothing's faster than Chatika vas Paus!", "They're all yours, Chatika!" or "Go for the optics, Chatika! Go for the optics!". *When using her Energy Drain ability, she will sometimes exclaim "Their shields are mine!" or "I will hack their shields!". Secret Dialogue Secret dialogue cannot normally be triggered due to the game's plot advancement requirements, and is only accessible by using the Coalesced Editor to add Tali to the player's party. *On Omega: **Upon finding the burning bodies, Tali will engage her suit's olfactory filters and anti-nausea medication. **During Archangel's recruitment mission, if you choose to leave her to defend him, they will comment on it being "just like old times". **When entering the Quarantine zone before doing Mordin's recruitment mission, Tali will note that her suit filters will take care of any potential issues unless it is breached, noting that in that case she'd probably be dead anyway. **When first meeting Mordin, he will be surprised that a quarian is working with Cerberus and wonders if "the geth are involved." Tali will reply that their mission "is bigger than just humanity" and calls for setting "old grudges aside." *On Korlus, when first hearing Jedore over the PA system, Tali will remark that giving "canned orders" over a loudspeaker is "unprofessional". *On Horizon, Kaidan/Ashley, depending on who was saved on Virmire, will be surprised that Tali is now working with Cerberus. With the appropriate dialogue option, they will say "You're with Cerberus now? Tali, too?" If Garrus is also present, Kaidan/Ashley will instead say "You're with Cerberus now? Garrus and Tali, too?" *On Jack's recruitment mission, upon coming across the prisoner being tortured, Tali will disapprove of it by saying that "No matter what they did, they don't deserve that." Mass Effect 3 Unique Dialogue *During Priority: Eden Prime: **Tali says that she read the reports on how Shepard saved the colony before finding the geth that contained evidence on Saren. *Before Priority: Geth Dreadnought: **If Garrus is taken along he will mention receiving some dextro-amino chocolate from Dr. Chloe Michel. When asked why Tali was interested in Garrus receiving chocolate from the doctor, she will smirk at this, saying "Oh, nothing." If Garrus is Shepard's love interest, Tali will remark "Watch yourself, Shepard". **If Liara is in the party and Shepard romanced her in the first game, then Tali in the second, and chose Tali as a love interest when Liara inquires, Liara and Tali will have a somewhat hostile exchange about Liara using her Shadow Broker resources to spy on them. Liara will even comment on Tali's suit applications, resulting in Tali sidestepping the implications and urging the gang to hit the dreadnought. **If Ashley is taken along, and Shepard romanced Ashley in the first game and then romanced Tali in the second game, Tali will try to be friendly to Ashley, saying how it's good to see her again, which Ashley coldly asks if she's sure about that, then Tali will reply, "Definitely, we're all adults here." Ashley will accept this, and then congratulate Tali on getting her "big-girl name", which Tali responds, "Thanks. I'm so glad you decided to help Shepard this time," referring to when Ashley left Shepard on Horizon in the second game. **If Tali was chosen to enter the vent at the Collector Base, she will complain about it always being the vents when telling Shepard how they get to the Reaper signal. Shepard will then remark that she did fine in the Collector Base, to which Tali will retort that she was set on fire. *During Kallini: Ardat-Yakshi Monastery: **When Samara makes her first appearance, Tali will ask, "But what are you doing here?" Samara will address Tali by name in her reply. **When interacting with the damaged door, Tali will say, "Despite the damage, you can tell this place used to be beautiful... for a prison." Shepard will inquire as to Tali's disapproval, after which the quarian will clarify, "Actually, I think the asari were being kind. Most races would have killed something like an Ardat-Yakshi." **When interacting with the dead asari commando, Tali will give her opinion usually after the other squadmate speaks first. ***If Tali and EDI or Liara are present, Tali will speak first, wondering why did the commandos go so far in the monastery. EDI will remark on ideal bomb placement position, to which Tali says they better find the exit before setting off the explosives. If Liara is the other squadmate, Liara suggests perhaps the commandos were looking for survivors, to which Tali notes that the commandos' luck was no better than theirs. ***If any of the other squadmates besides those mentioned are with Tali, they will speak first then Tali will give her opinion. ****With Garrus wondering if the commando was holding off Reapers or was left behind, Tali will state, "That's a gruesome thought." Garrus will follow up with, "You were wondering, too, weren't you?" Then Tali replies, "Yeah." ****Tali wonders if the Ardat-Yakshi were waiting for the commandos to save them if Kaidan is in the squad. ****Tali speculates the commando got trapped and there was nowhere to run if Ashley is in the squad. ****Tali says she might be able to jury-rig something when James wonders if the commandos planted the explosives or messed up and died. James inquires as to Tali's proficiency at demolition, to which Tali says she is - but they're usually accidental. ****Tali asks Javik why he's not satisfied with the commandos blowing up the monastery. *During Priority: Thessia: **In the shuttle approach, if Liara is asked about her mother, Tali remarks that she remembers Benezia fought so hard against her indoctrination. **Inside the temple of Athame, while investigating the artifacts, Tali is quick to notice that some of the artifacts (particularly the busts of Janiri and Lucen and the renditions of Athame) look Prothean; she is first to note that Athame was no goddess, but a Prothean. Liara initially denies it, but begins to see the resemblance, though she is unnerved about how it puts hundreds of years of asari history in doubt, even going so far as to remark that without the Reaper invasion, the discovery of Prothean intervention in asari history would be their civilization's greatest discovery. **When the Prothean Beacon hidden inside the temple is revealed by Shepard and Liara questions why it was hidden, Tali remarks that given the information obtained from the Mars Beacon (e.g., the Crucible), it makes sense the asari would keep quiet. She also adds that given the temple's age and the amount of time the asari have had to study it, it would only take a few scientific advances to give the asari an edge over the other races. "Which, I'd like to add, you now have." Tali quips as a finish. **When fighting Kai Leng after Leng brags about killing Thane/Kirrahe on the Citadel if he killed one of them, Tali yells "Bosh'tet!" at him. *During Priority: Horizon, on inspecting a view of Sanctuary to the left of the initial doorway a squad member will comment on the facility's previous state of affairs but Tali chimes in that something terribly wrong changed it. Otherwise, if paired with EDI, Tali muses she could see why the refugees would be attracted to the place. *During Mass Effect 3: Leviathan: **In Mahavid: Leviathan, when Shepard first enters the mining facility and sees that the inhabitants are not reacting to the Reaper presence outside, if Garrus or EDI is in the squad, Tali remarks that they seem awfully calm. **In Despoina: Leviathan, if Shepard is male and romanced Tali, when Shepard enters the Triton ADS and decides to enter the water to look for the Leviathan, Tali will say his name, worriedly, with the Commander reassuring that he will be fine. After Shepard wakes up on the shuttle, she will say, "Keelah, don't do that to me." Finally, Tali tells the Commander not to do something as risky as forging an alliance with the Leviathans since she almost lost him and that he is worth more to her than anything. *During Silver Coast Casino: Infiltration, when assigned to distract a guard: **''Tali: "I think my suit's software is setting off alarms at the tables."'' **''Guard: "That sometimes happens with our volus and quarian guests. Let me see what I can do."'' **''Tali: "I was told there was varren racing here, but I'm having trouble finding it."'' **''Guard: "It's easy to get turned around. Let me help."'' **''Tali: "Hi, I was just by the quasar machines and I thought I saw someone using an omni-tool to rig the game."'' **''Guard: "Thanks for letting us know. Could you point out where?"'' **''Tali: "I'm sorry, I have a minor suit malfunction. Do you have a clean room available?"'' **''Guard: "Just a moment. I'm sure we can find you something."'' **''Tali: "Excuse me, can you show me which food is safe for me to eat?"'' **''Guard: "Of course. Let me call up a list."'' **''Tali: "I'm sorry. Can you help me for just a moment?"'' **''Guard: "What do you need?"'' *During Priority: Cerberus Headquarters: **If Tali is in the party and Shepard romanced her, she will comfort the Commander after viewing the first video log of the Lazarus Project. When he wonders if he might actually be a highly advanced VI that thinks it is Commander Shepard, she will reassure him that "You are real... Real... and mine." Alternatively, if Shepard is confident in who he is, Tali will say, "And damn anyone who thinks otherwise." **During the same mission, Shepard can view a video log in which the Illusive Man brags that the only reason he recruited Joker, Dr. Chakwas, Kelly Chambers, Kenneth Donnelly, Gabriella Daniels, and every other sympathetic crew member was to manipulate Shepard into viewing Cerberus in a more positive light. Tali will simply say "He needs to die." **When Tali sees the remains of the Human-Reaper, she expresses horror, saying, "All those civilians, families... turned into that. And Cerberus has it on display?" When Shepard expresses regret for trusting the Illusive Man, Tali says she doesn't regret standing by Shepard when they were with Cerberus but she's glad they're shutting it down now. *During Priority: Earth: **While at the missile battery, when Anderson warns the squad that more Reaper troops are heading their way, Tali exclaims, "Keelah. How can there be more of them?" **If Extended Cut is installed, if Tali is in Shepard's squad during the final push to the Conduit in Priority: Earth and Shepard romanced her, Tali will be gravely injured by Harbinger, prompting Shepard to call in Normandy for an emergency evac. Tali insists on staying with Shepard. Shepard tells her to go back to Rannoch to build herself a home. Tali tearfully replies that she has a home, and pleads for Shepard to come back to her. **If Tali is in the Normandy's cockpit when the Crucible is activated, she tells a reluctant Joker that they have to go. Spontaneous Sometimes Tali will say something spontaneously, without being prompted. *During Priority: Eden Prime: **Near the beginning of the mission, Tali jokingly asks Liara if she ever found a dinosaur. When Liara realizes that Tali was joking, she remarks "Maybe a little." **After finding the dead colonists, Tali will say that the Fleet would make examples of pirates and slavers that attacked the civilian ships. *During Attican Traverse: Krogan Team: **If Grunt is alive, Tali will note that he is a good choice for the mission - not that she doesn't expect to find sophisticated equipment in a cave filled with poisonous gas and monsters. ***If Grunt died or was never let out of his tank, if the other squadmate's spot isn't filled by EDI, Garrus or Kaidan, Tali simply comments that maybe they can find out what happened to the scouts. **On the container with the weapon bench, if you wander close to the edge of the open space Tali comments it's a long way down. **If James is not the other squadmate Tali will scream "spiders, spiders, spiders, spiders!" when Swarmers are released from the first group of gestation pods. *During Tuchanka: Bomb: **If Garrus is not the other squad member Tali will remark that planting a bomb on the krogan homeworld is unforgivable since the turians have already won. *During Priority: Geth Dreadnought, upon entering the geth defense network, if Tali was chosen as the Specialist Technician on the suicide mission in Mass Effect 2, she and Shepard will comment about the experience and how she "got set on fire." *During Kallini: Ardat-Yakshi Monastery: **When wandering in the dark at the beginning of the mission Tali will claim that she tripped only if the other squadmate is either James, Javik or EDI. **After the battle with the first Banshee, Tali will remark, "That used to be an asari?" If Liara is not present, Tali will add, "Poor Liara, I'm glad she's back on the Normandy." *During Arrae: Ex-Cerberus Scientists: **At the start of the mission, if EDI or Javik is the other squadmate, Tali will remark, "Damn, it's freezing. Who would live in such a place?" **Tali comments that the scientists were fools for working for Cerberus, but at least they had the courage to break away. *During N7: Fuel Reactors: **After Captain Riley's team has moved out, Tali remarks that it's too quiet. If EDI is present, she asks what Tali what determines her personal threshold for quiet. Tali replies that all this machinery shouldn't be so dead. ***If Liara is present, she replies to Tali's comments, "Like a tomb." Tali replies, "Exactly." *During Priority: Thessia: **While crossing the bridge, Tali advises Liara to use her anger against the enemy, as it's how she faced the geth. **When Liara expresses horror that the Reapers are killing her people, Tali retorts, "Not if we kill them first!" **Upon seeing the Reaper looming overhead, Tali remarks that as a child, she used to have nightmares about geth attacking her in her sleep and that she couldn't imagine anything more terrifying until now. **When Liara advises the squad to head toward the Reaper, Tali says, "And into something worse." **When seeing Talon Five in action, Tali remarks that even Joker could learn something from the asari pilot. **When Kai Leng taunts Shepard over the death of Thane/Major Kirrahe, Tali curses, "Bosh'tet!" *During Priority: Horizon: **On draining the pool she will be the first one to figure out that Cerberus has begun using Reaper tech. **If Tali is not the one who reacts to the videos of refugees being turned into husks, after the cutscene, she will ask why Cerberus would want to make husks. She says that it seems stupid because if the husks escaped, they could destroy the facility. **While listening to Henry Lawson's audio logs, she remarks that Sanctuary is a place of desperation only if EDI is the other squadmate. **When they first encounter Ravagers, Tali curses, "Damn it! Spiders!" only if EDI is the other squadmate. *During Despoina: Leviathan: **After the shuttle crashes, Tali remarks that her suit is intact though she may have a few bruises underneath it. **Upon seeing the wrecks of previously crashed ships, Tali states that she recognizes some of them from historical records. She mentions that they must be ancient. *During Citadel Docks: Retake the Normandy, on the elevator ride to the shuttle bay: **If James complains about the hijackers in his shuttle bay, Tali empathizes with him. When James broaches the subject of his weights being tampered, however, Tali changes her mind. **If Shepard recruited Garrus in Mass Effect and Tali was on the Normandy during the events of the time, Garrus asks if she missed the chats in the Citadel elevators. She doesn't: Tali accuses Garrus of being terrible. **If Kaidan or Ashley is present, Tali complains about how she has to "realign the the drive core synchronizers, run a full security diagnositic," then mentions having to clean up the CIC of the broken screens and spent thermal clips. She then sighs, saying that "an engineer's work is never done," before finally saying in an accepting tone: "come on, let's go kill this bosh'tet." **If Javik is present, he quotes an ancient proverb of the Prothean Empire, to which Tali responds: "Keelah se'lai, Javik." **If Liara asks Tali if she's "ready," Tali replies that she has to "go to the bathroom." After a brief moment of silence, Tali declares that now she is ready, implying that she has just finished relieving herself. Liara is mildly disturbed and claims that she was "just asking to be polite." Tali seems to not understand the issue and replies that it was a "silly question." To this, Liara merely remarks that Tali ought to at least wash her hands. **If EDI mentions a strong desire to kill the clone and its minions, Tali remarks that she would normally be disturbed that an AI wants to "kill that many people" but in this case, Tali tells EDI to "go for it." **If Wrex asks Tali if she remembers the "quick reloading technique" for her shotgun, she replies that she has been able to take care of herself for the past few years. Wrex justifies his concern, saying that he's old and worries, even though "his favorite quarian is all grown up and killing Reapers." Tali responds by claiming that Wrex is "the crazy, head-butting uncle she's never had." *During Priority: Cerberus Headquarters: **When EDI reveals that Cerberus has been using Reaper tech to convert civilians into soldiers, Tali compares it to how the Reapers created the Collectors. **When the Fifth Fleet opens fire on the station, Tali shouts, "Choke on it, you Cerberus bastards!" **When Cerberus troops engage the squad near the remains of the Human-Reaper, Tali says, "Good, I just put in a fresh thermal clip." **While the squad is fighting through the remains of the Human-Reaper, Tali says, "Keelah. This thing is horrible." Category:Unique dialogue